Phantasy Star Online 2: Partners
by remixofdestiny
Summary: "Four friends have go on a Vol Dragon mission on after a frustrating day." This story is one of my friends and my adventures in PSO2. Has some cursing in it so its rated T.


**Phantasy Star Online 2**

Sam, or SamRemixed, his codename, was in quite the predicament. He has mid-length black, messy hair, wearing his dark blue and yellow Mercenary uniform. Sam is about 5'7 in height and is rather skinny. He's 16 years old. He looks around the rock he was hiding behind, and sees the Vol Dragon roar and fire its flame breath at him. Sam quickly hid back behind the rock to avoid getting hit by the flames. Sam held his Grenade Launcher in his hands. It was rather big and unwieldy, but it was really powerful. It also has an Ice Element attack in it, which made absolutely NO sense to him, but it was useful against the fire natives that he and his teammates fought on the way to the Vol Dragon.

Speaking of his teammates…

"Remix! Get your ass out of hiding and shoot the damn thing!" A loud male voice shouts.

"Put a sock in it!" Sam retorts, "You try surviving getting your ass getting flame breath'd and maybe I'll listen! The Trimate is still taking effect!"

The man didn't reply as he swung his large two handed laser sword into the Vol Dragon's leg, trying to distract it from his other allies.

"Get out of the way Gold!" Another male voice shouts, "I'm using the big explosives!"

Gold, nods as he jumps far back. He has dark, mocha colored skin and he's wearing a red cowboy hat over his Mercenary outfit, which is red and white. He's about 5 inches taller than Sam. The other male, who's about the same height as Sam, has short brown hair, and wearing the same outfit as Gold. His codename is OmegaSlayer, but we like to call him Ice.

Ice shoots his Grenade Launcher at the Vol Dragon's head after loading a highly explosive grenade in. A loud explosion erupts from the Vol Dragon, but there's little to no damage done to it.

"Shit! What does it take to kill this thing?!" Gold shouts as he charges back in, hacking at its legs, dealing slight damage.

The lone female of the group, whose name was Marisa, didn't panic. Marisa has long blue hair in twin ponytails, wearing the female Mercenary outfit, which was white and blue. She's about an inch shorter than Sam. She was calm and collected during the whole fight, slashing with her whips, and occasionally switching to her Gunslash weapon. She backflips out of the way of its tail swipe as she sees a crystal on its tail. She also sees the same crystal lodged in its head like a horn.

"Shoot the head and the tail!" She shouts at them, "Gold and I will keep this thing distracted!"

"Got it!" Sam shouts as he loads his Grenade Launcher with his favorite type of grenade. "This is revenge for setting me on fire bitch!"

Sam shoots the Grenade launcher into the crystal on its tail, making several mini explosions, doing minimal damage to it, until the last explosion, which was smaller than the one Ice shot, but still did major damage. The Crystal cracks and the Vol Dragon roars in pain.

"Dammit!" Ice curses as he switches from his Rifle to his Launcher again, "I missed the Weak Bullet!"

"I'll try it!" Sam shouts back as he switches to his rifle.

Sam presses a button on the rifle and it starts glowing. Sam aims carefully at its horn and fires. The shot hits, and a grey aura surrounds the horn. Sam smirks as he switches back to his Launcher. The Weak Bullet is a way to make fighting a lot easier. If you aim it at a weak point, it'll make it even weaker and the attacks that hit it will be massive. Even if you miss the weak point, and hit a harder part of its body, it'll make that part of the body weaker, making a weak point, which can be great thing for Hunters, who can actually HIT a weak point for that point and time. The bad thing about the Weak Bullet is that it doesn't last very long, and it has a large cooldown time of 120 seconds.

"I got it! Hit its horn now!" Sam shouts to his teammates.

Gold and Marisa jump back equipping their Gunslash weapons. They activated the 'gun' part of the weapon and start shooting its horn while Sam and Ice start blasting away with their Launchers, doing massive damage. The Vol Dragon roars again as it dug downwards, vanishing from their sight. They all look around carefully. Sam hears rumbling under him and he leaps away from his spot. As soon as he landed, the Vol Dragon came back up from where he was standing. Sam and Ice immediately start shooting its tail crystal again, while Marisa and Gold switch back to their Whips and two handed Sword, slashing at its body and feet.

The Vol Dragon roars as it attempts to Flame Breath Marisa, who, jumps to the side to dodge it. Sam and Ice both fire again at the tail with their Large Explosive Grenades, or as Sam liked to call them, RPGnades, and it causes the tail Crystal to shatter! The Vol Dragon moans in pain as it collapsed, heavily breathing. Gold and Marisa take that chance and start hacking and slicing its horn, now that it's near the ground. Sam and Ice run back to the front, switching to their rifles, and start shooting its horn, to avoid damaging their friends with their Grenade Launchers.

The Vol Dragon roars in pain and it falls limp, and it starts vanishing before their eyes, leaving behind a large red crystal.

_**Emergency Code Duel: COMPLETED**_

"Damn!" Sam shouts as he goes to the warp to their ship, "First the Dark Ragne randomly appears before the room where the Vol Dragon was, and the Vol Dragon wasted most of our healing items too!"

"The Dark Ragne must have a thing for you Remix." Gold said smirking, "Maybe it has a crush on you."

"That's one crush I don't need." Sam replies tersely.

They appear in their ship and the yellow gate closes behind them.

"That was the fifth time today though that the Dark Ragne appeared." Ice muses, "Maybe it does hate you."

"Not my fault I kill its kin. They try to kill me and they die from my trusty Ice Launcher. Besides, you 3 were with me too in all those missions!" Sam says as he glares at Ice and Gold.

"There were so many Emergency Codes in our missions." Marisa said softly, "It's almost like you're cursed." She finishes with a teasing smile to Sam.

Sam pouts.

"You're in this too Marisa?" Sam whines.

She just giggles.

"All right, that enough messing around. What mission now?" Ice asks the rest.

"Free Forest." Sam said, "I'm tired of seeing that Vol Dragon and I REALLY want to kill something easy."

**END**

AN: This is a true story between my friends and I who played PSO2. Although, some things were added to the ending to make the story more interesting. There's a Tales of Vesperia hint here and if you find it, I'll give you an E-Cookie~!


End file.
